


Pick A Flower (Remade)

by Starthewolf1106



Category: Marvel
Genre: Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-07-25 19:58:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16204613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starthewolf1106/pseuds/Starthewolf1106
Summary: It’s too late. Peter’s dead. Tony is broken. Their world is thrust into chaos.





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> *Adult laughter*  
> Hahahaha  
> *Child laughter*  
> Hahahaha  
> *Adult laughter*  
> Hahahaha   
> *Child laughter*  
> Hahahaha

Tony was broken. His head was swimming with memories that they shared. No. He’s not gone. He can’t be. He can’t live like this. Can’t live without him. He can’t be dead, because without him, Tony was nothing.

The same laughter played in the background over and over. It’s once joyful tune now sounded staticky and hollow, meant only to torture him. 

Peter couldn’t be gone. He couldn’t.

His head swam and his vision blurred. Choked sobs escaped his lips as his body violently shook. 

Please. He can’t. No.

His thoughts grew murkier with each passing second and his shaking limbs curled into themselves. 

He’s dead? No. 

Black spots danced like morbid ballerinas, reminding him that he couldn’t survive like this. He didn’t care. All he cared about was that his son was dead. 

He’s dead.


	2. Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Crash*  
> *Adult*  
> “Oh damn child!”  
> *Child*  
> “What?!”  
> *Adult*  
> “Leave this house.”

Tony was angry. Fury, Coulson, and everyone else knew this. They understood, yet they avoided him. They were unwilling to catch the wrath of a father grieving for his son.

Tony was angry. He was angry all the time now. He was angry at Shield, for not training him enough. He was angry at Thanos, for killing him. He was angry at the universe, for making it end this way. But mostly? He was angry at himself.

Tony was angry. No. Angry isn’t good enough.  _He_ wasn’t good enough. He was pissed. Enraged. Hateful. Spiteful. He was so deep in this feeling of self-hatred that he _almost_ forgot those four words that meant so much to him.

”I love you, dad!”

He was screaming. He didn’t know why. He was attacking anything and anyone in sight. Shield agents were scurrying backwards, eyes full of fear.

They didn’t understand what happend. Tony didn’t understand either. At least, that’s what he told himself. He knew. He remembered. He remembered those four words, the words that once meant _so much_  to him, but now they’re cold and meaningless. Now the words that he once sung to the morning air in joy were stuck in his throat, a lump even more painful than the cuts on his arms. 

He was screaming. He remembered. He hated everything for taking away that one last piece of happiness. He hated everyone who never showed him the love he deserved. He hated himself for not protecting him.

Now, he realized, it wasn’t  _their_ fault, it was  _his._

Tony was angry. Angry at himself.


	3. Bargaining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Pick a flower!”  
> *Dun*  
> “Pick a flower!”  
> *Dun*  
> *Dun nununa na na*

He wanted out. He was in a white cell. Padded. Fury put him there. He understood. He sympathized. He would’ve done the same.

He wanted to turn back the time they wasted. The anger, less intense but still present, was mixed with thoughts of what could’ve been. What they could’ve done together. 

He wanted things to go back to normal. His soul ached. He was tired. His heart twisted in longing for what they could’ve had. Would’ve had. 

He wanted desperately to claw at his face until the skin peeled off. He wanted to feel the pain that he deserved.

He wanted to let Peter know that he was sorry. That he would’ve died a thousand times just to tell him that  _he was sorry_ **.**

He wanted nothing else. He wanted to see his son again.

_Please._

 


	4. Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Pick a flower!”  
> *Dun*  
> “Pick a flower!”  
> *Dun*  
> *Dun nununa na na*

Tony was tired. Tired of pain he felt every waking moment. Tired of the visions that greeted him every time he closed his eyes.

Tony was tired. Tired of the numbness. The anger had long since fadded away, replaced only with a dull cold feeling. He missed the anger. He missed the sadness. He missed those simple emotions. He yeanerd to fell something other than  _numb._

Tony was tired. He was tired of the cold staticky feeling that washed over him every time he thought about Peter. 

Tony was tired. He was tired of just staring at these four white walls again and again.

Tony was tired. Tired of the sorrowful looks the doctors gave him. Tired of the pity in Fury and Clouson’s eyes. Tired of the grief was reflected in Pepper and May’s eyes.

Tony was tired of being tired. He wished he could hate it, but he was just too _tired._ He could barley lift his head now a days, let alone attempt to feel anything.

Tony was tired of life. He spent his days rotting away in a white cell, knowing that even if he were to get out, there was nothing left. His son was gone. He wasnt coming back.

Tony was tired. He just wanted to sleep. And if he didn’t wake up? He wouldn’t care.


	5. Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “Pick a flower!”  
> *Dun*  
> “Pick a flower!”  
> *Dun*  
> *Dun nununa na na*  
> “Pick a flower!”  
> *Dun*  
> “Pick a flower!”  
> *Dun*  
> *Dun nununa na na.........*

Tony could feel it when he woke up one morning. He could feel it in his gut. Some deep instinct told him this was the day.

Tony could feel it. He could feel the warmth that was missing for so long spread through his body. He felt it in his fingertips; gentle, and yet fiery.

Tony could feel it. He could feel the morbid acceptance flow through his body. He could feel it,  _and he wanted it._

Tony could feel it. Spreading. He knew it was a warning, a warning of something everyone made out to be terrible. It wasn’t _so_ bad. They feared the unknown. But Tony? Tony was ready for this. He was a pioneer, after all.

Tony could feel it. He felt it, the apprehension burning in his stomach, the dryness on his tongue, the exciment bubbling up in his chest. Something big was going to happen. It was going to happen soon.

 _Soon_ ~~~~.

Tony could feel it. The feeling all living things have at one point in their lives, usually at the end. He felt it. He felt death.

Tony could feel it. Most people say it is like a skeletal demon, cold, dark, and chaotic. They were wrong. It was warm, bright, and tender. The feeling of a mother enveloping her child. He could feel it. He wanted it. He wanted the death.

Tony could feel it. He could feel it, and he  _smiled._

 


	6. Reunited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cool breeze flowed through the clearing like a slow-moving stream, causing the long grass to ripple in the wind. In the center of the meadow, surrounded by wildflowers, was Peter.

Tony awoke under a large oak tree. He was on top of a small hill in a warm, sunlit meadow.

Sunlight dappled down through the leaves as he stood, casting his face in warm shadows. A peaceful stillness settled on the golden-green grass, which came up to around his thighs.

A cool breeze flowed through the meadow like a slow-moving stream, causing the long grass to ripple in the wind. In the center of the clearing, surrounded by wildflowers, stood... Peter.

Peter looked healthy. His light brown, curly hair looked soft and clean, a sharp contast to the sweaty, grimy mop it was on Titan. His body was no longer thin, battered and bruised, but plump and healthy. His face was soft and pure; the blood that once streaked his face was long gone.

Tony ran through the open lands to get to Peter, who smiled at Tony as he ran. Enveloping Peter in a massive hug, Tony stroked Peter's head and patted his back.

Peter hugged him back vigorously, his soft cries causing his small frame to shake. Warm tears streaked Tony's face, which was no longer tired and sunken in.

The two stayed like that for a long time, before breaking apart.

Peter stepped back and looked at Tony with a loving smile. Adoration and paternal love spread through Tony's heart like wildfire, ridding him of all of his negative emotions.

"You finally came..." Peter whispered softly, his voice almost drowned out by the breeze.

"Of course. I couldn't live without you by my side." Tony answered, passion clear in his voice.

"You won't have to. It's time for both of us to go now. We will see each other again, in our next life." Peter explained, approaching Tony and hugging him once more.

For once in his life, Tony didn't argue, and instead embraced his child lovingly.

Peter looked back up at Tony, the slightest smile never leaving his lips.

"I love you, Dad." He said with glistening eyes. His cheeks were slightly wet as he tugged harder of Tony's shirt.

"I love you too, kid." Tony answered, as his fingers started to fade away.

Their bodies we're slowly fading away into small particles of dust. However, instead of the horror and panic they felt on Titan, they only felt calm.

The father and son faded away into their next life, and the sunlit meadow was left empty.

Or so everyone thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUN
> 
> So, I was looking through some of my stories, and I realized I never finished this one. So, I figured, "better late than never!"  
> Also, happy-ish ending.


End file.
